realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arcadia
Arcadia is a peaceful harmony between law and good and is noted for its tranquility and strict discipline. Everything on Arcadia has its specified place and everything functions as intended. Trees naturally form tight rows in orchards and streams snake across the perfectly flat plains in complex mathematical routes. Large geometric cities are perfectly laid out with efficient roads and beautiful architecture. The Orb of Day and Night is a huge sphere that sits atop the tallest mountain in Arcadia, one side is illuminated and the other dark. The orb rotates at a constant speed so that exactly half of the plane is in darkness while the other half is illuminated. There is no dawn or dusk on Arcadia, but a sudden sharp change. The weather on Arcadia is always pleasant and seasons are of exactly equal length, which like the days, change abruptly when it is time. Structure As with other outer planes, Arcadia is spatially infinite, consisting of two infinite layers or sub-planes. It has normal gravity and normal time. Layers Arcadia’s first layer, Abellio, shares borders with the neighbouring planes of the Seven Mounting Heavens of Celestia and the Clockwork Nirvana of Mechanus; travel is possible between Arcadia and these planes at certain locations. Travel between Arcadia's two layers is possible via numerous portals present on both layers, as well other magical means such as spells. A third layer, called Menausus was once part of Arcadia, but has since merged with Mechanus when populations of lawful-aligned Formians increased in numbers there, shifting its alignment away from good and toward law. Abellio Abellio is a mostly flat layer, but does contain mountains and hills at various points. There are numerous large forests, lakes, streams and fields. Mount Clangeddin, the realm of dwarf deity Clangeddin Silverbeard is located on Abellio. It is a perfectly shaped conical mountain rising over 30,000 ft. above the surrounding lands. The mountain itself is full of expertly constructed dwarven halls and galleries. Huge forges are used in the construction of dwarven weapons here. The Formian hive-city of Mandible is also located here. Realms A number of godly realms exist on Abellio, including The Bastion of Law, realm of Saint Cuthbert; the Anvil of Creation, realm of Reorx; Cherry Blossom, the realm of Izanagi and Izanami; Marduk, the realm of Marduk; and The Ministry of Rewards, realm of Lu Hsing. Buxenus In appearance there are very few differences between Buxenus and the first layer Abellio; similar pristine landscapes stretching on endlessly. This layer hosts a more militaristic feel, with large numbers of Arcadian forces congregating in anticipation for future battles with the neighbouring plane of Mechanus. The Harmonium, a particularly militant sect have their headquarters in the city of Melodia on Buxenus. The Harmonium run training camps to indoctrinate 'borrowed' chaotic mortals in the ways of law and order. Realms Heliopolis occupies a part of Buxenus. Here it is hot and covered with sand-filled deserts dotted with vast pyramids and obelisks. A single life-giving river flows through its centre and it is home to the gods of the Mulhorandi Pantheon. In 2nd-Edition cosmology, this realm was occupied by Ra, Isis, Osiris, and Horus. Azuth, a realm of magic and wizards is hidden on Buxenus. Only wizards can see through the illusions that protect its cave-entrance. Once inside, a great staircase suspended in space leads down to the city of Mage's Rest at the bottom. Naturally, the god Azuth lives here. The reclusive goblinoid deity of the mongrelfolk, Meriadar makes his realm, The Hand of Peace, on Buxenus Inhabitants *Rhek Spell alterations in Arcadia *All spells take twice as long to cast. Many spells fail unless they're done for the greatest real benefit of the greatest number. *Conjuration-summonings done for a socially responsible purpose have the best possible result, while those for a bad purpose result in the summoned creature being uncontrolled. If a non-evil creature is called for a noble cause or to benefit the greater good, it is automatically friendly towards the caster and will work for half the usual price. If called for selfish or evil reasons, the creature recieves +4 on it's opposed charisma checks. *Divinations only work for groups of four or more folks seeking the greatest good for the greatest number of decent creatures. Any thing less and the spell fails. *Enchantments and charms always allow a save, and at +4 if one is normally allowed. Native animals are immune to mind-affecting effects. All other creatures gain a +3 bonus to saves against such effects. If the victim makes the save, the caster must save against the same spell or fall under the control of the initial target as if they had cast the spell. *Evocation. For casters of Lawful Good and Lawful Neutral alignment, Spells that deal damage are Maximized, Widened and Enlarged. For casters of chaotic alignment, such effects are impeded. *Illusions. The locals always recognize an illusion, and everyone else checks vs. intelligence at +4 to see through it. *Necromancy only works for the common good. Animated dead turn on the caster, and death magic turns back on the caster. *Wild mages lose two levels, and no surge is possible. *Elemental magic works at double effect for those aligned like the plane, fails for evils and chaotics, and works normally for everyone else. It seems unlikely that spell keys would be able to overcome any of these problems. Wizardly spell keys are material from the plane, bounded by a geometric shape, and symbolic of the desired effect. Power keys are appropriate to the sect, and last for only a week. * The suggested color for pools from the astral is saffron. Ethereal curtains might be pale yellow. * The dead are immune to sonic damage and acid, have cold resistance 20 and electricity resistance 20, and as an additional ability can detect chaos and/or detect good at will. * The plane is "mildly law-aligned". Chaotic creatures have -2 on charisma checks. *-1 on all charisma checks for all evil creatures, -1 on all intelligence, wisdom, and charisma checks for all non-lawful, non-chaotic creatures, -2 on all intelligence, wisdom, and charisma checks for all chaotic creatures, Good-based spells (non-chaotic) work as if caster were 2 levels higher, Evil-based spells (non-chaotic) require a Spellcraft check (DC 15) for success, Law-based spells work as if caster were 4 levels higher, Chaos-based spells simply fail. Arcadia